Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: My first [ShadAmy], [KnuxRouge]. Just R&R Chap 6: Run Tails! Sonic don't get shot! Knuckles hurry up and say it!
1. The Rose

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**A/N: First Shad/Amy thing I've ever done.**

**I started re-editing because, I myself felt that I could do a better job with my older chaps as my writing skills got better. I'm still pretty bad though. Damn I need help...**

**

* * *

Station Square **

Amy Rose lay on her bed crying. The pillow burying her soaked face, muffle cursing came out as well.

Much like a rose Amy Rose had her thorns but were kept neatly trimmed by her love, her thorns were her unhappy or hurtful emotions, but seeing her love Sonic, kept those thorns form hurting anyone. But something happen that is allowing the thorns to grow...

_Flash Back_

Amy ran down the street happily chasing after Sonic, it was her usual routine, get dress, eat and chase him until she can't feel her legs.

Sonic hated this though, running from her he just want her to leave him alone.

Sonic stopped, and she bumped into him, but quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Sonic only sighed, "Amy why?" Amy looked at him weirdly.

"Why, what?" She asked.

"Why do you chase me everyday, why?" Before she could speak he spoke again cutting her off harshly, "I hate it Amy! Can't you see that I don't feel the same way? Everyday it the same thing I can't take it anymore! Please just leave me alone! **I don't love you Amy!**"

Amy backed away as her eyes grew watery; he had said this before but not like this. It was like he punched her in heart brutally. It was harsh, he'd had said it before but this time, he was harsh with her.

She couldn't look at him anymore...the pain she felt, it was harsh. Turning around she ran home, hoping this was a nightmare.

Shadow watched from silently. The whole scene played out before him. He could fell a small anger rise as he saw Sonic and felt sorrow for Amy as she ran off.

"Sonic, how could you?" Shadow asked watching Amy run around the corner, Sonic turned around;

"Listen, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell her!"

Shadow shook his head again, "But did you have to tell her like that? Don't you understand that she's sensitive! You can't tell her that in that way!"

_End Flash Back_

Amy continued to cry quietly until her phone rang. She didn't answer but she heard the message.

"Hey Amy, it's Rouge I heard what happened today," She paused and spoke softly in hopes of comforting her in some way, "Sonic was way outta line to tell you like that. Anyway if wanna talk you can call me anytime." Amy looked at the phone; she relaxed a bit knowing she had a friend to talk to.

She hugged her pillow. Her eyes and cheeks soaked from her tears. She just wanted be with him, she thought it was like always.

She got up to take a shower hoping the pain and the hurt would wash away.

**

* * *

8:25 pm Restaurant **

Shadow and Rouge were on a date. They had been dating for about two weeks; both of them felt weird dating each other. It was awkward dating her. It felt so weird dating some he considered a sister more than a friend. Why did he even ask her out?

She thought it wouldn't feel like this at first but she still felt uncomfortable. She liked to consider possibilities and this one wasn't working out.

Shadow want to tell her in the kindest way that this wasn't feeling right to him. But sympathy in his heart made him choke up some times.

Rouge sat side ways in her chair trying to avoid facing him;

'_This has to end…tonight. C'mon Rouge, he's a man, he won't be hurt._

**Later…**

Shadow walked in the street, mad, sad and pissed at himself. He couldn't do it. She gave him a smile at the end of the date the made him feel bad about trying to end it. He couldn't say anything that wouldn't hurt her.

**

* * *

Amy's House **

Amy lay on her bed again not crying this time; she was in deep thought. Her mind was filled so many thoughts that went against each other. Why did she always go after him? He treated her unkindly most of the time. But he was only like that when she was annoying or chasing him. But there was no harm in her intentions.

The phone rang again, she groaned angrily as she picked it up;

"What?" Her voice was tense.

"Hey Amy, its Rouge."

Amy sighed with a bit of relief, "Oh hey, what is it?"

"Are okay? Do you wanna talk about...?" Rouge didn't finish her sentence in hopes of not making her mad.

Amy's clenched her fist, "No..." A silence came over Rouge. That was really the only thing she could talk about with Amy. It was the reason of her call, talk about Sonic.

"Well is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"No…" Her voice was soft and weak.

"Alright, Amy, I'm here, just give me a call."

Amy's voice was soft but still normal, "Yeah, alright."

She heard a click on the other end of the phone and just let the phone fall in to place. She felt a little bit of comfort knowing Rouge was there for her.

Amy lay down on her bed and rested. She couldn't go to sleep though; her thoughts were racing back and forth. Suddenly the phone rang again, starling her a bit.

"Hello?" Amy's voice had a groan now.

"Ames! It's—" She slam the phone as hard she could as soon as she heard his voice; it was Sonic...the last person she want to even hear of.

Growling to herself she turned away from the phone and lay down on her bed again. She muffled curses about him as she continued to put her face in the pillow. She closed her eyes and felt at ease, till there was loud knocking at the door.

She groaned as she got up, "Hold on!" She screamed.

She made her way there. Opening the door, she found none other than Sonic. As soon as she saw his blue quills and before he could speak;

"I hope you burn in hell Sonic!" She slammed the door in his face.

**

* * *

Re-edited chap 1! Yes, got those annoying errors out. **


	2. Thorns

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Damn it people I know Sonic is three years older than Amy; I changed it for my purposes.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Amy's house/outside at the door**

After knocking till his hands became so sore, Sonic gave up, she wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. He walked away from the house, thinking…for once.

This happened sometimes, he would break her heart. She would cry for a while and get over it. But this time seemed different; usually he could talk to her after. But she didn't even want to see him. Maybe he really hurt her this time.

**

* * *

Shadow's house**

Shadow just stared at the phone…his caring emotion stopped him from telling Rouge how he felt. She was like a sister to him, more like family, every time they went out he felt like he was going out with his sister or something, and it made him feel creepy. But he didn't want to hurt her, she seemed happy with him. But he couldn't lead her on, that's just wrong.

It was now, he had to do it, if he did hurt her, it would be better now than later. He reached for the phone and dialed her number…

**

* * *

Tails's house**

"Sonic you how sensitive she is! Why did you yell at her, and from what Shadow told me you weren't very kind doing it either!"

Sonic just frowned and crossed his arms and looked at Tails, "So what? I tried to apologize but she slammed the door in my face! Hey if doesn't like me because of what I did, that's her fault not mine! All I did; was tell her the truth!"

"She's gonna go into a depression period, trust me…Rouge called her and it seems like she's going to isolate herself." Shadow said walking in to the living room, followed by Rouge and Knuckles.

"How'd you get in here?" Sonic asked getting up; Knuckles sat down and put his feet on the wooden coffee table.

"Your back door was open." Shadow said sitting down, Rouge sat next to Knuckles and Sonic noticed this;

"Hey Shadow, looks like your girl is two-timing you." Sonic laughed a bit.

Shadow just relaxed and said, "She's not mine anymore, she's Knux's problem now he-he." Rouge glared at Shadow.

Sonic laughed even harder, "Really? This is funny! Man, Knux when'd you start dating her?"

Knuckles leaned towards one side and placed an arm on the arm rest of the couch, "I haven't…she's been hovering over me, ever since she broke up with Shadow. She's been by me non-stop." Knuckles leaned away from her as she lean towards him.

"Oh Knuckles, don't be such a baby! I only started today, and besides you know you like it." Rouge winked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She let out a dreamy sigh and wrapped her arms around his body, Knuckles blushed.

Shadow and Sonic laughed their asses off at this while Knuckles only could let out a low growl.

"Anyway what are you gonna do Sonic? About Amy I mean." Knuckles asked Sonic who only shrugged;

"I tried to say sorry already, if she don't wanna talk to me that's her fault." Everyone sighed.

"Ok listen to me, go over there again. And say you're sorry again, camp outside her house if you have to!" Shadow said slightly angered.

Sonic only closed his eyes and stretched on the couch. Shadow growled, he couldn't believe how he was reacting, this was serious.

"Fine I'm gonna go see if she'll talk to me, and I'll apologize for you." Shadow got up and walked out.

"Go ahead, see if I care." Sonic mumbled.

**

* * *

Amy's House/Door**

Shadow knocked on the door hoping for an answer.

Amy walked to the door annoyed, she open the door. At first she thought it was Sonic due to Shadow and Sonic's resemblance and slammed the door in his face letting a curse out loud.

"Amy it's **me Shadow!**" He banged on the door a couple more times.

She opened it slowly, "What do you want Shadow?" her voice was quiet.

Shadow sighed, "Amy…I just wanna talk to you. Can I come in?"

She opened the door more and sighed, "Sure…" Shadow had never seen her like this before. She was really down.

"Amy, I know he hurt your feelings today but give him a break, I mean c'mon you know how Sonic is."

Amy only stared at the ground, "Shadow, I don't know what to even do now, I mean chasing Sonic; that was my most of my fun, life. I look at myself now, 18 years old chasing a 19 year old like some stupid school girl. I can see why he doesn't like me at all." Amy stat down and began whimper softly.

"Amy…" Shadow whispered.

"Just leave me alone, I'm sorry Shadow but please just go! I know you're trying to cheer me up but _please just go_…" She let more tears fall and whimpered even more.

Shadow wanted to help her but how could he? He couldn't understand how she felt. This was her hero, he broke her heart. What is going through her mind?

**

* * *

Later at Tails's House**

Shadow walked in and looked around. He looked at the couch and tried to hold in all his laughter, Rouge had fallen asleep on Knuckles's shoulder, his whole face was red, and Sonic was holding a huge laughter while lying on the couch.

"You say one word and you die, right were you stand…" Knuckles growled quietly.

Shadow spoke a voice shaking with laughter, "Was I gone that long? (Snickers) Wow how'd she fall sleep?" He snickered even more.

Sonic spoke with the same type of voice, "We started watching T.V. I put on car racing, knocked her out and she fell on his shoulder." Knuckles's rage was growing but he didn't want to wake up Rouge, she seemed so peaceful while asleep.

Knuckles only let out a low growl at the two hedgehogs he could kill. Then something happened, something that would embarrass Knuckles and Rouge for a long time. She began to move around in her sleep and her head slipped and fell onto his lap. Knuckles was frozen stiff and was beginning to sweat, because the other two were watching it all as it was happening.

Sonic and Shadow couldn't hold in their laughter any more and busted out laughing. The noise woke Rouge up and she turned her head looked up and saw Knuckles's red face. She looked around and saw were she lying and sat up quickly as possible. Her face flushed heavily;

"You two shut up!" She said getting up and walking quickly outside.

The two hedgehogs continued to laugh while Knuckles continued to sit on the couch with a red face. The laughter died down after a few minutes;

"I'm leaving; you guys can deal with Amy." His face still reddish, he went out the back door.

With that said, the laughter died, that subject was real mood breaker, "(Sighs) how'd it go?" Sonic asked, Shadow sat down where Knuckles was sitting.

"Not good, man this shit is fucked up, man she won't even talk to me…and I had nothing to do with what happened…" He said quietly resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

Sonic only let out an annoyed sigh, "What's wrong with you? It's your fault in the first place!" Shadow said in response to the sigh.

"Man, I'm getting tired of this crap, she's waaay too obsessed with me." He said harshly, he turned over so he had his back to Shadow.

**

* * *

Tails's House; Backyard area: Rouge and Knuckles**

"Listen about what happened in there, I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I wanted to wake you up but I didn't want to," Knuckles took a pause, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He said trying to comfort Rouge from the embarrassment they both just went through.

Rouge held her red hot cheeks, "Oh my god, I've never been so embarrassed in my life; they'll never let me live this down!" She said in a soft tone.

"Rouge…um…are you okay?" Knuckles couldn't find anything else to ask her.

She looked at Knuckles and showed a small smile, "Why are you being so nice to me? You were so against me before, by now I'd expect you to be at Angel Island, not to caring." She put her hand on top of his. He gripped the railings; she gripped his hand;

"Um…uhh…" He was at a loss for words.

"Knuckles…" Her smile began to grow into a smirk, "Admit it…" She said slyly.

He looked away; she came closer and turned his head, "Admit what?" He said trying to hide whatever he was hiding.

"Don't play with me Knuckles…" She with sexy, yet firm voice.

**

* * *

With Eggman – Location Unknown**

"Ha-ha-ha, love; the perfect weakness to exploit, with those two love birds distracted they wont be able to put up much of a fight if I strike now, but then there's Sonic and Shadow…you said Amy was in another of her 'sad periods' correct?" He said to a figure standing next to him.

"Yea…" He said quietly, his voice was dark and cold.

"Ha-ha, then she will be my pawn…damn I'm good!" He chuckled.

Espio had become a mercenary after a while, he forgot all his morals and friends, he sold his Ninja skills for very high prices, detective work wasn't paying him enough, his group had broken up once he started doing side jobs. He wasn't picky about what he had to do, so long as it didn't involve the killing or hostage of children, and as long he saw at least five numbers before the cent dot in the number slot for his checks.

"I have a plan my friend, come with me." Eggman said with a sinister laugh. Espio just kept quiet and followed the fat guy.

**

* * *

Amy's House**

More knocking only fueled a small rage growing inside Amy, "What the hell do you want now?" She opened the door; a small round object landed at her feet, she picked it up out of curiosity, small fumes of purple gas began to drift out, they were so strong that with one sniff cause her to drop it and fall down to her knees if Espio did not catch her.

He turned visible again, he passed her body up to a robotic thing that placed her in a small craft, and it hovered away with the robot. Espio stayed behind, he began to lock the door and close the window blinds, he set everything up so it looked like she isolated herself.

**

* * *

Alright this is your turn people, first Shad/Amy fic, C'mon review**

**Peace bitches**


	3. Growing Thorns

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews, that does include that flame I received; Okay I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, those lines, I guess I forgot to correct, I meant for Rouge to say it, my bad on that, I'll get around to it one day, apart from that, Espio was a random character I chose as mercenary, I would have chosen another but he seems like that type. And I began this story a long-ass time ago, the first chapter wasn't posted about a year after I wrote it. So yeah I did start it in that type of situation, but I don't do sex scenes; so this won't lead straight into a love thing; just so you know, you'll see what I mean in later chapters and if your still not happy: well that's all I can do man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Eggman's Lair – Also Unknown**

Amy woke up with a huge headache; she let out a soft grunt as she opened her eyes, she was in a dimly lit room, it was cold and her short skirt wasn't much help with warmth. She crossed her legs and arms trying to share the heat of her furry skin with the rest of her body, she could see her breath in the air.

She looked around, it looked like a big empty hanger, "Hel-hello!" She said with her voice shaking, "Your awake…that's a pretty fast recovery for such a little girl." Eggman said coming out of the shadows, "Eggman! What do you want with me?" She said her voice still shaky (I'm just too lazy to write it like before.) Eggman walked towards her, she slid her body away from him.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, you hate Sonic, according to my sources…" She grew an angry face when he mentioned 'his' name, but was listening till something struck her on the arm, she looked and saw a small dart… "What are you do-doing?" She said, her eyelids slowly closed, before she passed out again.

"Why did we need her awake, just to knock her out again?" Espio said with a smart tone, "Because my short friend the fluid will circulate better in these harsh conditions if her body was more active, therefore it works faster…tell me when she wakes up again." He said walking away, back into the shadows. "She was only awake for fifty seconds!" Espio yelled sarcastically

Espio only stared at Amy…a small voice said 'No!' in the back of his head, his vision went fuzzy and back to normal "What the fuck?" He said quietly, he ignored it and did as told.

* * *

**Amy's House**

Shadow was outside Amy's home, something in his heart wouldn't give up on her; he wanted to help her, "Amy!" He yelled looking at the shut windows; he knocked on the door till he began to scrape paint off it.

"Answer me!" He yelled, he tried to peak through the windows, a few neighbors began to stare at him like if he was a stalker, "Fuck off! This is important." He yelled at one lady who told him to leave Amy's house alone.

"Shadow common, you're embarrassing yourself." Tails's said floating down from the air.

"Let's just call it a day, it's the second day man, give her some space." He said jumping down from the tree he was sitting on. "Maybe your right…" Shadow said looking down, "I'ma call her later and see if she'll talk to me then.

* * *

**Later that day with Eggman; entering next day (Late night in other words)**

Amy moaned softly as she awoke again, "What happened?" She held her head with one arm, the area were she had been shot with the dart, it had become sore, "Ow!" She looked at it, she remembers what happened, for some reason she didn't feel cold anymore. She gasped and began to look for Eggman.

From up above Espio radioed in before that she woke up, Eggman slowly appeared from the shadows again, "Hello there, how do you feel?" He said with a soft evil voice, Amy got up and began to back away from him; she bumped into something, "Ahh! Espio! What are you doing here?" Espio didn't answer her, he only pointed to Eggman.

"My dear Amy, I don't wish to hurt you, I wish to aid you…" Amy looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Aid me? Why? In what?" She said beginning to trembling, "To get back at someone; someone who you don't seem to like very much, someone who I think had no right to hurt you…Sonic…" He said his name with a sinister voice.

Something triggered in Amy, something not natural, something that said "I'm listening." Her voice was dark, Espio only watched, his vision went fuzzy again, for longer this time, once again he ignored it.

* * *

**Amy's House; With Shadow; 8:30 am**

Shadow made his way around the back of the house, he couldn't stand it anymore; he had to talk to her.

He didn't sleep at all the night before; he couldn't stop thinking about Amy, his thoughts were so jumbled up; he hit the glass in the back of the house door, he ignored the cuts he got searching for the door knob blindly.

When he found it, he opened the door and began to yelled her name hoping for a response. He began to panic when he couldn't find her anywhere in her home…

He flew out the door, he went for Angel Island first; Knuckles would be more help than Sonic would be…

* * *

**Angel Island – Shrine**

"Common, just once, give it a try…" Rouge said to Knuckles in a soft, sexy voice in his ear; she put her hand on his thigh, "Umm…can I have some breathing room?" He said scooting away from her, she kept pushing on him, she pushed more and more until; she cause him to fall off the shrine's steps; she came down with him.

Shadow stopped right at the shrine, "Am I interrupting something?" He said looking at Rouge sitting on top of Knuckles with her legs spread at his sides, she was holding his arms down, "Well, I see you have your clothes on so I guess not, Rouge back down off of him for a little bit, I need his help, it's an emergency!" He said in a frustrated, Rouge got up and stat back down at the shrine's steps, she pouted "Almost had a date too, why do you always have to ruin everything?" She said in an annoyed tone, Knuckles got up his face kind of red, he walked away with Shadow.

* * *

**Another area of Angel Island**

"Where could she be?" Knuckles asked causally, "If I knew do think I'd be here right now?" Shadow said quietly, there was a long moment of silence as they both looked at the wide open blue ocean below them.

Shadow wanted to lighten the mood slightly, "So did you enjoy it?" He said with a small laugh, "Enjoy what?" Knuckles asked stupidly, Shadow looked at him, "Oh come on you can't be that stupid! I'm talking about you and her, what else would I be talking about."

"Still don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened she was just trying to get a date out of me." He said with a straight face, Shadow left it alone for now, "(Sighs) what are we gonna do? Where could she be?"

"Man, the only time we need Espio's detective team…" Knuckles said shaking his head slowly. "Yeah, motherfucker just had to get greedy, calls himself a ninja. More like a hoe." Shadow said with an aggravated tone.

"Maybe we should just check on some of her usual spots." Shadow said walking towards the side of the island that was closest to the main land.

"Where first?" Knuckles asked following him, Shadow stopped him and pointed towards shrine, "Don't you think you're girlfriend is gonna ge—" Knuckles cut him off by grabbing him in a choke hold limiting his breathing, "Oh you wanna start huh? Motherfucker; say it one more time and I'll shove your face in the lake till the bubbles stop!" He growled, Shadow was wheezing, he started begging when the breathing became harder, "Okay! I'll stop! Common man!" He said trying to prying Knuckles's arm off.

Knuckles let go, Shadow slid down and waited for his breathing to come back, "Man you got anger issues!" Shadow said rubbing his hurt neck. They headed for the mainland; completely forgetting about Rouge…

* * *

**With Sonic and Tails; Outside Tails's home**

Sonic sat on the front steps of Tails's home, he tried to figure why everyone was making a big deal out of this one fight they had, it happened a lot, he gets mad at her, she runs off and cries for a few days; then she comes back, whats so different this time?

He couldn't come up with anything, as far as he was concerned, this will blow over in a day or two, "She'll get over it…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Eggman's Lair – Amy & Espio**

"What do you think?" He asked with no emotion as he surveyed her in a black outfit, it was tight fit to her body, it covered everywhere but her head.

Amy viewed her body, she held up hand and looked at her fingers; it was a snug fit, everywhere from her arms to her toes.

Espio kept staring at her, this caught Amy's attention, "Can I help you?" She said leaning forward 'playfully' snapping him back to reality, Espio tried to play it off, "Common, I have to give you a head cover." He walked in the shadows, like nothing happened "Men…" She said crossing her arms.

* * *

**With Eggman**

"I want her on 24-hour monitoring, we can't slip up at all, make sure the signal doesn't fade, how are the nanos in her systems doing?" Eggman asked a robot working a computer, "Everything is in check, the nanobot transfer was complete success." It said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that when she said yes to my offer, I meant how are they doing with the emotion unbalancing? Stupid machine…" Eggman said crossing his arms, the robot began his work and start reading feedback the computer received, "All nanobots have began the process it's about 65 percent done, once they completely unbalance her, well it's your plan, you know that rest." It said, Eggman only chuckled, "I think I've out done myself this time, there's no way Sonic will be able to defeat me this time…" He began to laugh sinisterly.

* * *

**Amy & Espio**

"Eggman said this suit has neuro-circuitry that will increase your movements and agility and other crap. Now let's see if it's true, jump from here to that bar." He point to the ceiling; to a long rusty support beam, "Wait that's like 30 feet! There's no way I can do that!" Amy protested, Espio only shook his head, "If fattass over there is right, then you can do more than that…besides you wanna get back at Sonic don't you?" Amy gritted her teeth, something again triggered, she crouched; looked up and jumped holding her hands up; she soared in the air.

She grabbed the ruff edge of the beam, she looked down and began to panic, "How do I get down from here?" Espio shook his head in disappointment, "Figure it out!" He yelled; Amy began to shake her legs in aggravation, "Listen up, you got up there, you can get down, you can't be training like this through out the entire time! Get over it! Let go!" He yelled; he went for the wall, he began to scale it with such ease that pissed Amy off.

He was walking on the wall sideways, he made his way towards her, he was standing upside down, in front of her, he crossed his arms and yawned as if to taunt her, she grew angry again, her face changed from fear to a cold straight face.

She let go, her body dropped in a eased standing position; Espio sped down the wall, underneath her and held his arms out, she move out of the way and land on one foot almost tip toad, she almost lost her balance but she regained it, Espio looked at her with an annoyed face, "I don't need you to catch me!" She said bragging, "I was there just in case, you could have broken an ankle or something." He said crossing his again, "What is it with you and crossing your arms? Besides don't be jealous!" Espio coughed. "Jealous of a stupid pink fan girl?" Amy's face twisted from the smirking brag to rage filled anger, "Shut up! I'm past that now!" She roared.

Eggman came out of the shadows again, "How's the suit coming along?" He asked with evil curiosity,

"Where the hell do you keep going?" Amy asked with anger, Eggman only smirk, "No where, now how is the working for you? Good, yes?" Amy only looked at her body, "Kind of tight fit but other than that it's fine!" She had a hard tone, "Well I don't know your size so a made a tight stretchable suit, so kill me for not measuring you up." He said responding to her anger, "Espio I need to talk to you…"

Eggman escorted Espio towards a shadowed hallway, "What is it? We don't have a lot of time; if you to get her ready you can't interrupt us anymore!" Eggman held a finger in his face, "Listen up Espio, you have to watch yourself with her, that suit could help her take you out, don't provoke her too much, be very careful when getting her mad, don't worry about the specifics, help me finish this and I'll add three more zeros to that next payment." Eggman said smirk, Espio raised an eyebrow at him, 'What is he planning, that suit can't be that powerful? Can it?' He thought.

He walked towards Amy, Eggman left to do whatever he does, "What was that about?" She said crossing her arms, "Nothing now common, we have lots to cover!" He said, "That's all you do! Do this, do that! Stop ordering me around!" Espio turned around; Amy was pissed just because he told her to follow him? "Calm down!" He said, "I am calm!" She yelled, "Amy! Relax!" Espio yelled grabbing her arms on the sides.

She turned to an angry red "Get off!" She pushed him; the suit's enhancements gave her the strength to push him across the room, "Owww…" He said rubbing his head, "Note to self; don't touch her…" Amy was panting, her breaths were hard and fast, Espio got up slowly, "Wow, that asshole wasn't kidding…" He walk closer, he could tell she was still mad, "Amy, look whatever I did I'm sorry…" He said cautiously stepping closer to her, Amy took a deep breath; she began to wobble back and forth "Whoa, what happened?" She asked grabbing her head.

"Wait, what are you talking about? You just sent me across the room like a fucking dodge ball!" Amy look at him with a weird look, "I-I what? Espio what are you talking about?" Espio couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Amy, you…sent…me…flying…over…there…" He said slowly as if she was retarded, "I don't remember shit! I had a fuzzy blur out!" Espio raised an eye "A blur out?"

"Yes, my vision went fuzzy and blurred out!" Amy sat down on the cold floor, "Why do we have to stay in here?" Amy was starting to scare Espio; her anger was a dangerous thing, very dangerous thing, "If we go somewhere else, will you promise to stay calm and not try to kill me?" Amy put her hand at her sides and gave him a death look.

"Alright fine, somewhere else we go!" He said, he went for a side panel and pressed a bunch of numbers.

A small door slid to the side, "All that for a small-ass door?" Amy said sarcastically.

They stepped out, the cold winter air hit them hard, Amy looked out into a wonderland, mountain after mountain, all covered in snow.

There was a light fog at the lower parts of the mountain they were on; she felt a chill, but not much at all.

Espio was freezing his nuts off, but he tried to hide it, he rubbed his arms to keep warm, but it didn't help, 'Stupid anger driven suit, making me come out here.'

"Here I forgot to give this to you earlier." He handed her a black mask cover, and head cover, (yes I know this kinda stereo-typical of a ninja but I want her to look like that.)

She took them and put them on; her whole face was covered with the exception of her eyes and a few quills that refused to be tucked in the cover, "Why do I have to wear this?" She asked pulling the cover that was on top of her mouth down.

"Because, one; you need it to get full operation from that suit, two; so your hair and face wont freeze out here." He said breathing into his hands trying to warm them up.

Amy put the cover back on, and looked out over the ledge of the rock platform they were on, "Here! I'ma show you how to use these."

Espio said tossing a small black sack and a sword placed in a blue cover at her feet, she picked up the sword and stared at it questionably, she opened the sack and peaked in it, a small amount of small metal arrow-head like things, and a small round ruff object, it seemed to look like blade sharpener.

Espio hesitated to talk, once again his vision went fuzzy, and he heard a small voice in the back of his head, he once again…ignored it, "First things first, before we can train with any of this...you cannot be afraid to hurt…anyone…" Amy only stared at him with a straight face, unfazed.

"He hurt me…so I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine in another way…" She said coldly, her left eye had a deep shade of red to it…

* * *

**End Chapter 3

* * *

**

**DJ: (Yawns) It's 3:00 am I'ma quit, till chapter 4, just R&R (Slumps over and begins to drool and snore)**


	4. Eww! Eww!

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know this mane!**

**No real reason for my name change, just felt like, don' like it? Deal with it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Cold Winter Mountains (Eggman's Base Area)**

She examined the ground closely, seeing small imprint land after the one before. She couldn't see him, but that's not what the exercise was about, using other senses, that's what it's about. The mountain was cold to her trainer, but it was perfect to her. The snow was very deep in some areas and about an inch or two in most other areas. He was moving at lighting speed, hopping around her.

She crouched on one knee, holding the black rod given to her by Espio, it was about a two and half feet long, and had a handle; giving a shape like a nightstick. She closed her eyes; listening carefully.

Step

Step

Step

Ste—slip!

She spiked her eyes open and launched the rod sideways towards the vague purple figure striking him in stomach, flipping him over once, landing him on his back. His head move side to side slightly as he groan, coming back from his breathless state he started yelling…again.

"Goddamn it Amy! Oh…man, that hurts!" Espio yelled clenching his stomach as he sat up. Amy only smirked as she stood up; she put a hand at her side.

"Told you, you're not that fast." She grinned, proud of herself.

They had been doing lots of speed exercises; Espio said she'll need it for when she goes after…_Sonic_…

Espio was having trouble going through with training her in the art of stealth to injure someone just because of a grudge. The black bag and sword remained on the side untouched since she looked at it.

"What now?" Amy asked in her recent cocky voice. Espio still recovering from his hit, stood up slowly, to a deep breath and made Amy seem like she was going to get a handful.

"I eat…you don't…" He said

"Say what? Why?" Her stomach rumbled and roared as she remembered food, sweet/spicy/tangy food. She fell down to her knees, her shins sliding outwards in the snow, she gripped her stomach showing her 'old' Amy side again as she whimpered.

"Oh man…I'm so hungry! I need something to eat! C'mon Espio, I need food, please?" She looked up at him with big shiny eyes.

'_Stay strong, she's just messing with your head! Don't fall for it man! Don't do it, don't do it! No don't do it!_' His brain kept pounding his insides, his non-emotional straight lips began to twitch…

'_Goddamn it, why can't I say no? Just this one time…_'

"But since it is your first day…I'll cut you some slack. C'mon, get up and follow me." He said holding his hand out to help her up. She giggled at him; he had a soft spot!

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She giggled once more.

**

* * *

With Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge & Tails: City area; midday in public of the city. **

"Will you stop yelling?" Knuckles shouted softly, Rouge wasn't too happy about the fact that they left her alone on Angel Island for almost half a day.

"No! How could you just abandon me like that?" She yelled attracting more attention than what Knuckles wanted. Sonic, Shadow and Tails snickered at the two, not even growls and threats from Knuckles could keep them quiet this time.

They may have gotten off track but this was too hilarious to ignore. It always was with Knuckles and Rouge, now that she wasn't dating anyone.

The three laughing hyenas fell down in laughter like never before when a guy in a black suit with a briefcase came up to Knuckles and Rouge gave them a card with a number for marriage counseling.

Sonic laughing his ass off managed to blurt out some words, "These people think you're married! You might as well be, you argue like an old couple!" with that said, Knuckles left the argument and spiked his opened hand at Sonic's throat; grabbing his throat and holding him up in the air with one hand. Sonic wheezing for breath finally got some help as Tails finally stepped into stop Knuckles.

"Chill Knuckles! It not that serious!" Tails said trying to calm him down.

The fox was not as young as he once was, fourteen and brave/stupid enough to take Knuckles on in a friendly/hard boxing match sometimes. He never won a match against Knuckles but he held his ground, rarely giving up, it took a couple of cuts or bruises on his face or someone had to step in to cut the match short, unless he backed down Knuckles kept going till he knocked him out which did happen most of times.

Knuckles flipped off Sonic, he was wearing gloves with individual fingers, not his usual united ones. It was weird seeing Knuckles with fingers but that's not the point!

"Woo! That was funny ha-ha but anyway! What are gonna do about our umm situation, we know she's missing that's a defiant but where the hell could she be?" Sonic began; Rouge was still eyeing Knuckles with beams of hate.

"Let's try searching for her, Sonic you take the ruins, Tails you do a general sky look out, Shadow you take the beach and the outer city, I'll look—" Knuckles was cut off by a pissed off bat.

"—oh no you don't! You're not getting off that easy! You owe me an explanation!" She grabbed one of his dreadlocks yanking on it very hard.

"Ow! Man, get off! Stop being such a bitch—" Well that little word got him a good smack across the face. Not only that but she kicked him in the shin with a steel tipped boot.

As he hopped around on one foot hold the other shin he growled at her, it didn't mean anything to her.

"Is that what I am now? Huh? Well you know what? I-I-I…" Her voice finally broke, that really hurt…he was harsh at times but that was just too much. They all watch as her eyes water up as she turned around sprinting for a few yards and flying off with her face in her hands. Everyone could have sworn they heard her sob.

Knuckles glared in their direction, Sonic only whistled silently to himself tapping his shoe calmly trying to act coolly as he looked away to the ground and to the side.

"Umm you know what? I think I'll start up that patrol right now." Tails said right before flying off away in the opposite direction of Rouge's. Shadow was left standing there, unmoved, unfazed. Knuckles glared at him expecting a criticizing comment.

Knuckles continued his glare, Shadow stared back coldly.

"What are you looking at?" Knuckles snarled; Shadow only stared back him.

"I'm looking at the world's biggest jack-ass. Why do you have to act like that? Every time you're around her you always have to put up that act don't you?" Shadow said spiking him in the gut emotionally.

Knuckles let out a growl remaining in his throat; Sonic opened one eye and watched the two exchange kill faces curiously.

"It's not an act." Knuckles growled, Sonic observing saw that this could get serious so he took three giant leaps to the left.

"Man you wanna cut the bullshit now? It's been more than four years!"

"The fuck you talking about?" Knuckles asked confused about what he was talking about.

"I am this far away from kicking your ass!" He let an aggravated sigh as he made the visual of about quarter of an inch with his index finger and thumb.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you're made of! You wanna talk all this bull, then lets do it right here and now!" Knuckles began removing his gloves, revealing his hands; something no one has ever seen.

He threw the gloves to the side, flexing his fingers. His knuckle barbs were bare bone, he had become used to the high pain that occurred with hard and heavy contact directly to them. They had slightly visible starch marks, the back of his hand had red fur, so did his palm, other than the bare bone; his hands were like any other echidnas.

Shadow did not move, not even at how serious Knuckles seemed. He kept that stare going, it kept punching at Knuckles's emotions brutally; the stare, it made him nervous when it didn't stop…

Looking away from the cold stare, Knuckles notice that he had also had attracted a lot of attention…everyone, literality everyone in the near by areas building entrances, sidewalks, bus stops and a few parking lots were staring at him and the group. He focused back on Shadow, still staring.

Glaring at Shadow one more time, he picked upped his gloves and walked away. Sonic stare at the fading echidna in confusion;

'_What the hell just happened? He was just about to whoop his ass! What happened?'_

Shadow let out a sigh, "Public embarrassment…always works." He also hid a small grin.

"What? Public embarrassment? What the hell are you talking about?"

"He went to talk to Rouge."

"How would you know?"

"Public embarrassment, it always gets to him. Why do think he acts like that around her when he's in front of us?"

"Knux? Na, that's just him he's hardheaded n' stubborn."

"Wanna put money on it? Bet you 400 he did." Shadow said holding his hand out

"You're on!" Sonic yelled smacking his hands together and rubbing them with a huge grin across his face. "Hello new sound system!"

"It's not a bet unless you shake on it moron."

"Huh? Oh…fine here! (Sigh) Always gotta be mister perfect!" Sonic shook his hand still grinning.

**

* * *

With Amy and Espio in the hanger; noon, eating for the first time in a while **

Amy sat on the hanger's floor with her back to the wall. She chewed silently as she ate her steamy meal; rice and cut up fish in a bowl, that's all; least that's what Espio said that all they could get to eat up there.

She looked at the huge hanger, wondering why it was empty. All this space, belonged to Eggman she expected it to be full of attack bots and patrolling mechs.

Nothing…just a huge dark and cold area.

"I'll be back." Espio said quietly as he disappeared.

"Hey wait! Where are you—" She started but he was gone already. Letting out an aggravated sigh she crossed her arms.

She notice something as she put down the rest of her food, she heard metal clanks hit the ground; like steps. She stood up slowly and went towards the other side of the hanger, she could a see dim glow in the dark air, two of them; they looked like sleek half circles flat side up in a diagonal direction, they were yellow colored.

The clanks stopped as she came close enough to see a vague shape, four long, metallic, smoothly bent tentacles that held up a main body, it was a simple figure; like a smooth edged three dimensional trapezoid. On the body it had two equally long tentacles. She walked closer with curiosity and with a bit of fear.

When she got with in a few yards of it, the thing spiked a bladed claw just in front of her feet; puncturing the concrete floor. It moved each of its legs one by one slowly, coming closer; she wanted to run but she couldn't.

Amy stood there frozen with fear; Espio watched from above, crouched down on a long steel beam…maybe she couldn't handle this.

**

* * *

With Rouge; on top of a skyscraper **

**(P.S. Don't bitch about the oxygen level up here okay? She's up high, deal with it!)**

Rouge sat on her knees on the ground, still crying, near the edge of the building, the ledge was elevated enough for her not to fall over and still be able to be on her knees and look down at the flowing traffic below. This was her spot, up far and away from anyone and everyone. It was simple rooftop, just one door that leads into the office building's insides; no one ever had ever come up through there when she was here.

She sighed as she wiped her tears. She looked out into the blue skies, all clear nothing but blue, such a beautiful day and she still felt like shit. A light breeze made her cheeks feel cold from her continuing tears, she couldn't help it. She usually could take comments like that and shrug it off but from Knuckles? He wasn't usually like that, he was mean to her – yes, but to the extent of calling her a bitch or anything like that…that wasn't him or at least she thought.

She fought back whimpers but couldn't help but continue tearing.

"How could I ever have fallen in love with such jerk?" She said quietly beginning to whimper a bit. "I'm such an idiot."

"No…you're…not!" She turned around and saw two hands grip the ledge, white gloves, knuckle barbs – Knuckles…

He pulled his upper body over the ledge and leaned forward flipping on to the ground bringing to rest of him along. He panted as he sat up, she had her back to him. He could hear her whimper, he really hurt her with what he said.

"Rouge…look I'm—"

"—just shut the fuck up okay?" She shot, cutting him off.

Knuckles sighed, he really messed up didn't he? Rouge rarely cussed and certainly not at him. Knuckles stood up and walked slowly towards her. He knelt down beside her, she huffed and looked away hiding some of her tears.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder; she shook it off.

"Look…(Sigh) I'm really sorry, I—" He couldn't finish, last time Knuckles had sorry to anyone was Cream and the was over eight years ago when he made her cry by telling her the chupacabra was a real thing that looked like a little demon and was going to get her at night. And even that took a couple of smacks from Vanilla to make him say it.

"Why are you here?" She said softly fighting a cracking voice. He could see her hands reach up to her face and wipe her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you…I didn't mean it." There, he finally did it! He felt some relief in saying that but he had a gut churn as he waited for a response from her.

"…just…leave me alone…" She said softly as she used her wings to cover her body.

"Rouge—" he voice filled with concern, true concern for her for once.

"—just…go away…" Her wings hugged her shoulders more.

**

* * *

With Sonic, Tails & Shadow; inner city: Parking lot **

"Well that's it, we've checked everywhere! She's nowhere to be found!" Tails yelled floating down.

"What now?" Asked Sonic, scratching his head as he leaned back against a car.

"I don't know…we check her usual spot and her rare spots. I don't know what else to do! Where the fuck could she be?" Shadow began to yell then punch a car leaving a big dent in the blue paint.

Luckily no saw it at the time. Shadow continued to ponder the question, where was Amy?

"Should we call the cops?" Tails asked sitting on the hood of same car Sonic was leaning on. Shadow finally took a knee in front of them both.

"If we couldn't find her then what chance do they stand of finding her?" Shadow sighed as he stared at the ground; coincidently there was a cracked egg on the ground. Sonic looked in the direction Shadow was when he noticed it too.

"Hey what if—

**

* * *

Amy & Espio; after the fight with the seeker bot (thing she saw earlier) **

"I could kick you ass right now! What the hell was that for?" Amy continued yelling as she loosened her grip on Espio's neck. She had defeated the thing but she was pissed that not only did Espio just watch but he didn't even warn her that it would try to kill her; that the kind of information you give out because it's kind of umm…important, is it?

"Let go! Jesus Christ, you've big anger issues! I needed to know if you were up to destroying something! If couldn't take this thing on, than there's no way you could take anything else on!"

"Well you could have at least warned me! Arrgh, the suit is messed up now, look!" She yelled angrily as she stretched out her arm, showing a long slash across it. She also gave him a good smack/whip at his head with her mask.

He took her hand and held her arm still, the slash was deep but not enough to cut through to her skin, he could see flexible circuit wiring and he saw small bits of movement in the circuitry. He moved his finger closer to the slash and for he knew it the slash mark sealed up before his eyes! He stood silent in confusion as to what he saw, he looked up; noticing he still held her hand, too awed by the view of her face he saw.

"Will you let go of my hand!" Amy snapped as she took her hand back. Espio backed away and tried to play it off; he notice both her eyes were a slightly shady red.

"Umm…c'mon lets continued. We have to go outside again so let's go." He had a nervous tone, she didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever, lets get this over with!" She had her attitude back…again. She walked ahead of him.

Espio walked slowly behind her, stare at her hips swinging side to side. After getting a good mental smack from his brain he wiped his drool;

'_Man! What the fuck is happening to me? Amy, ewww! Not ew but ewww, man if this keeps up…ugh…Amy? Ewww'_

**

* * *

Before you review: **

**First of all, you have some idea were I'm probably heading with this but at the same time,you have no idea, so think about that when you're reviewing.**

**Keep it short, simple.**

**Peace bitches**


	5. Finally we're getting somewhere

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know this mane!**

**Note: Someone personally e-mailed me and asked if Cosmo will be in this or any of my other stories. Tell you truth I'm not sure, a lot of my stories were written before her introduction and adding her now could mess up my story(s).**

**I could add her and there is always that possibility; her romance with Tails but the thing is I don't know much about her except she likes Tails and is a plant. But I'll keep it in mind don't worry.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Was it really CPR?

* * *

**Next Day: With Sonic, Tails and Shadow; late night.**

"C'mon Shadow, we've been at it all night! I know you want to find her but we have limits!" The fox was sore from an entire day of searching; they took up their hint on the possibility of Eggman. That meant, more land to cover and new areas to look up.

"I can't! What if she's hurt? I have to find her!" Sonic was concerned but not as much as Shadow was. Sure Sonic wanted to find Amy, but he didn't worry that much for her. Shadow on the other hand was basically searching under every rock to find her.

"Shadow look at me!" Sonic said grabbing Shadow's shoulders and shaking him. What love does to a person, Sonic cool and calm, Shadow panicking and about to lose it.

They were complete opposites right now, "Breathe…that's right…breathe, now listen to me. I know Amy better than anyone else! She'll be fine, she a big girl. We'll find her don't worry."

"But—"

"Do I have to smack you?"

"What?"

"She'll be fine!"

"But what if—" Sonic smacked Shadow leaving a red spot on his face, "What the fuck was that for?" Shadow said in quiet voice.

"See? Your calm now, go home and get some rest…I'll get everyone on this tomorrow okay?" Sonic waved Shadow off. Shadow sighed and walked away, he was listening to Sonic for the first time in his life, which was very strange.

With Shadow gone, Sonic began to stretch and yawn, "Tails, you still think this is my fault?"

"Yep." The fox nodded.

"Man this sucks…everyone blames me for this when it's not my fault!"

"Well it was you that got her upset."

"But how does that lead to her getting captured huh?" Sonic began to walk towards their home. Tails walked, he was too tired to fly. Tails realized Sonic had a point, he got her upset but that didn't lead to her capture.

"Where you think she is?" Tails asked with a yawn.

"I have no clue, just hope she's okay…"

**

* * *

With Amy & Espio; same time**

"Wait…this isn't gonna work! I don't have super hearing!" Amy yelled as she saw nothing but darkness through the blindfold. All she had was her hearing and her sword. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Are you nuts? That thing will kill me! Good luck though!" Espio yelled as he ran off giving a thumb up to the robotic servant that pushed a button on the hanger wall. A loud buzzer rang.

Amy took a deep breath and tried not to panic, no good. When the ground shook violently with each step she dropped the sword and ran off blindly. She finally ran into a figure and fell as she pulled off the blindfold she saw Espio shaking his had.

"What?"

"Look…" He pointed behind her. When she turned around, she had never felt so stupid…

In the middle of the hanger, was a large round object with legs, that's it…oh and it was about three feet tall.

"Well you made it sound dangerous and the fact it cause an earthquake each time it took a step didn't help either!"

"So does Eggman, but I don't see you running from him!" Amy huffed as she crossed her arms. "This is such a waste of my time, no way dumb school girl like you could ever be anything ninja like! Go back home and get over it, don't waste my time." Well as Espio turned around an infuriated Amy picked up her sword…

Espio didn't even hear a step, but before he knew it there was a long silver blade touching his neck and Amy had had his leg locked with hers;

"How the hell…" He turned to see Amy with both eyes red and pissed.

"You wanna call me a dumb school girl again?" She said quietly, Espio remembered what Eggman said about the smallest things setting her off. He gulped as she pressed the blade closer.

"Amy…Amy, c'mon we're friends right, so how about you calm down and oh let's see…not kill me?" Amy moved her hand and freed his leg and kicked him in the back sending him forward sliding. Espio growled as he got up and reached into his shoe.

He pulled out a small blade attached to a thin chain. Somehow he kept pulling out more and more of the chain. He was mad now too, he whipped it forward spiking a hole in the ground making Amy back up. She growled back and leapt forward. Espio disappeared in mid-air turning invisible.

"So you wanna play ruff? Here let me show you how I learned what I do for a living." He voice echoed through the hanger. Amy searched the ceiling for him; he appeared right next to her. Whipping the chain he wrapped her in before she could react. He held on end by a handle and the carefully by the blade.

She struggled as she tried to push the chain apart, nothing. He tightened it around her making her grunt a little. He loosened it and kicked her in her hip send her skidding forwards a few yards. She growled as she stood up again, Espio stood there not moving. Suddenly caught off guard staring at Espio in confusion, he appeared behind her and had the blade to her neck and locked both her legs with both of his.

"Let go!" She growled. A few seconds passed and then she managed to move her left leg and trip him with his left. Moving smoothly she avoided the blade and grabbed his hand. She threw him over her head and slammed him into the ground making it sink in about four inches deep.

He groaned as he held his head from the momentary pause she gave him. She stomped on his stomach and did it again. She slid her foot under his back and turned him slightly and kicked him sending him sliding across into a steel pillar. Espio slowly stood up and held his right rib area; the chain was attached to his wrist and followed him everywhere.

She then disappeared in mid-air as he did before. He looked around but he didn't see her, suddenly something cupped his mouth and pulled him back. Amy locked one of his arms with hers as he tried to swing her off. He grunted as he tried to break free, but she wasn't letting go, not this time.

**

* * *

With Knuckles on Angel Island; also the same time**

Knuckles stood in his living room looking around blankly, as usual it was empty. All he really has in house was three bedrooms up stairs, two bathrooms; one on the lower floor and the other on the top level and there was a large living room that was in union with the kitchen/dining room. The living room had a large T.V. long couch that went from the one wall two another. Bedrooms were basic except for his; they all had a bed, two furniture pieces and a closet. His room had another large T.V., a small couch and huge bed. There were four windows on the bottom floor; two on the living room wall(s), one above the stove in the kitchen and one in the bottom floor bathroom. Each room, including the bathrooms had at least one window. The floor was carpet, bathroom floors were tiled.

It was a simple house, he didn't need much and he never had many visitors, thanks to Tails; he has electronics and a satellite hook up, one that the company doesn't know about.

(In other words…bootleg satellite.)

He looked down into his orange soda inside a glass cup and shook it slightly making fizz. He sighed and remembered what she said;

'_All I ever did was, try to be nice to you and what do you do? You publicly call me a bitch and tell me to leave you alone…well guess what? Fine then, you won't see this 'bitch' ever again'_

With that she left, he stood stunned. He kept thinking about her, well he got what he wanted or did he? She wasn't physically bothering him but mentally her memory was torturing him. Looking up he began into the window across from him, he began to grip the glass cup; he didn't hear the first crack.

Before he knew it when he looked down and saw his glove turning red in some places, it didn't hurt him, either that or he was ignoring the pain. He sighed and went for the sink nearby in the kitchen. He began to wash the wounds flushing out the glass. As he finished he took a napkin and wiped the red colored water still on his hands. He used the same napkin to pick up the pieces of the glass cup on carpet.

Instead of throwing away the glass, he laid it out on the dining room table. He took a seat and stared at glass then at his couch, looking at some clothing he had laid there a few days ago. He began to ponder why he even had those, he rarely ever wore them.

Male animals had the option of wearing clothing; they didn't have to wear clothing so long as the kept it in between the legs, hidden in public of course. He usually just wore a coat when there was harsh winter weather but other than that he never wore anything besides his shoes and gloves. After thinking for the longest amount he ever did, which was two minutes and one second, snapped out of his deep pointless, useless thoughts.

He looked at the pieces of glass once more. For some stupid reason looking at the broken glass help this moron realized what he was supposed to do.

"I have to fix this…"

**

* * *

With Amy & Espio**

Espio currently was face to face with Amy, fingers laced in one hand. Espio restrained Amy's other hand that held the blade. She growled again and pushed trying to break his grip.

He started moving his foot into a position that would let him trip her. She kept avoiding it, he decided to psyche her; moving slighting to left then quickly spiked it to the side of her ankle he tripped her face first. Jump backwards giving him space, she looked up and threw the sword off to the side.

She was standing up, ready to fight again; panting and tired she began to feel very weak. Espio noticed but didn't pay much attention to it.

Her breathing grew deeper, he watched. Suddenly she moaned and fell to her knees and then flat on the ground. Her eyes slowly closed…

**

* * *

Control Room**

"The nanos drained her energy…" A robot reported as it continued typing and pushing.

"Whats the progress on the imbalance?" Eggman asked walking towards the large monitoring screen.

"Well, it's more than before but scanners can't tell completely." It replied

"How long is estimated endurance?"

"Well under these specific circumstances it was only two hours but under the implied circumstances for the objective; she would be able to last a whole day."

"I see…how are the observation sensors doing?"

"Very well, they've copied all martial arts seen by Espio."

"I wasn't watching them before, how did the whole thing start?"

"Espio called her a 'dumb school girl' and said 'get over it' or something to that extent."

"I warned him…well whats her vital status?" Eggman sighed as he scratched his head.

"She's out, can't tell how long, she'll be back to her old self when gets up again though; the rage nanos in her blood are slowly regaining energy."

"Okay, that is all." Eggman left the room, thinking of a way to get these two to work together.

**

* * *

With Espio & Amy**

He panted as minutes passed by and she did not get up;

'_What happened? Is she alright? Should I go see?'_

Espio held his rib area again and slowly and I mean slowly walked towards her. He grunted as he fell to his knees and began to crawl just a few feet from her. Cautiously he came closer to her, turning her around, he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Shit…is she still breathing? Fuck, I can't tell…better not take any chances, otherwise Eggman is gonna cancel those checks…and I still haven't paid off that one hooker yet…" He took a deep breath and removed her head gear. His lip twitched as he leaned forward and came closer. He closed his eyes as he came even closer to her lips.

Amy's eyes fluttered open when she felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw purple…

'_What the, Espio! Is he kissing me?'_

He had not even started CPR; he only made lip contact when heard and felt some lip movement;

"Umm…" He looked up and saw two confused green eyes.

He jumped back and made a blocking gesture with his arm, Amy sat up and held touched her lip with her fingers and stared at him.

"Were you?—"

"No! I wasn't" He cut her off.

"Yes you were!" She continued to accuse.

"No I wasn't!" A small blush came across his cheeks, she noticed and smirked. Well there was no memory or physical sign that she remembered the fight.

"Espio…" She smiled evilly; she was playing around with him.

"I was not!" He kept defending himself, she continued to smile. He got up and turned invisible, she watched as dust kicked up from where he had hopped from.

"Spot being such a bitch about it and admit it!" She shouted as she slowly got up and looked around for him.

Espio stood on that steel beam again, looking down on her. He watched Amy cross her arms and groaned. Time pass by…about three minutes later she sat down as she lost interest. He hopped down, thinking she didn't care about it anymore.

"You're such a wuss!" Well he was an idiot for thinking that.

"I'll be back…I have to go to the med bay."

"Why?"

Espio lifted his arm and showed the rib injury. It was discolored and cut up.

"What happened to you?"

Espio's eyelids drooped halfway down. She still doesn't remember anything after a rage release.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You nearly killed me—arrgh never mind I give up on that…"

"I just woke up and you were kissing me—hey what else did you do to me while I was out?" She yelled accusing again.

Espio blushed heavily, "I was not kissing you! It was CPR and I would do anything else even if my life depended on it!" he smack his face as he realized what he said, hopefully she didn't catch it.

Amy stared at him in shock;

"Say what?"

**

* * *

Eggman's personal quarters (No not the coins…morons)**

Eggman read the stats of the suit and Amy's vital stats on a small computer screen in front of him. He rubbed his chin and then twirled his mustache and hummed.

He looked to his side and re-winded the surveillance video again. He continued to play with his mustache, he noticed she could him easily, if Espio had not fought back she would have killed him. He hummed once more thinking if she was ready or not.

Only in her anger could she attack. And she wasn't angry all the time, but that wasn't the problem. He could easily find way to control her in her anger and then he could keep her like that constantly.

She could certainly take them, but problem was she had some restraint and if she passed out from the rage nanos energy drain, she would have her original consciousness.

And what then? In her rage she is blind and has no judgment. But if she passed out, she would see the damage caused when woke up and then…he had so many complications now;

'_Arrgh, the emotional unbalance was supposed to take care of this!'_

He looked at the small screen with the vital stats on it. He massaged his forehead as he thought of a way to solve the problems. His massaging turned into tapping; he began to think more and more. His thoughts racing back and forth.

He sat there in silence. Then finally, it came to him. He pushed a button and spoke into a screen to a robotic worker;

"You! Send for Espio—" He continued to explain clearly his orders.

**_

* * *

Three days later (Dawn time): Day at Tails's home; Tails & Sonic_**

Tails was asleep at his computer.

He was scanning one area at a time on the computer. The U.S. satellite computer was the easiest thing he had ever hacked into. The technology was very good and he was surprised he didn't think of it before. He didn't worry about sleeping while searching because he had been at it since early and nothing had detected him so far.

He was using a pink quill that he found on the sofa from a few weeks ago. It would take awhile but it's better than searching blindly around the world.

His computer beep as it finished searching a patch of land, snow covered. It moved on to a small section of a moderate sized village area. It zoomed in a bit closer and scanned. It zoomed out and did the same again but on a different section of the village. It did it once more and no results.

Then his lab door slammed open, it was kicked in;

"Wha, what! I'm awake!" Tails wiped the drool from his mouth;

"That's it boy! It's been three damn days! Have you had any luck or not?" It was Sonic.

Tails rubbed his eyes and blinked showing his red tinted eyes. The fox had been doing all he could to help Shadow and Sonic _who was just now_ losing it.

He was calm at first but a person starts growing very worried or insane in Shadow and Sonic's case, after three days.

"Well?" Sonic asked yelling.

The fox continued to rub his burning eyes. He looked in the direction of the yelling and saw a blurry figure, it was blue.

"Sonic? What time is it?" He groaned and felt a huge pain in his back. He had fallen asleep sitting down, leaning forward.

"Any progress?" He wasn't yelling anymore. His tone was softer as he thought of Amy. He sat down as he held his head.

"No…nothing." Tails looked at his friend, what a change. It occurred in less than a day, he went from calm and cool to basically like Shadow.

"What now…what now? We've done everything! Fucking fattass is covering his tracks good this time!" Tails saw his friend's body tense up.

"We'll find her…don't worry—" Tails looked at the computer as it beeped several times.

At was locked on the left middle area of a mountain side. Tails examined the information scrolling down the side of the monitor.

"What is it?" Sonic said jumping up.

"Well…good news and bad news. Good news we've got a lock on a signature—"

"Yes! That's good right? You mean Amy right?" Tails nodded as he turned to face Sonic.

He turned around and tapped on the metal surface of the side of the key board. He looked at the scrolling data, he didn't seem too excited.

"Bad news…its not a 100 percent sure that's it's her." Sonic watched the screen with the area of land surrounded by a red border of a square shrink and move to a corner. Another square move around on a bigger map continued to move and scan more areas.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked appoarching his friend.

"It's only a vague signature, it could be her or it could be nothing." Tails pressed more keys on the keyboard in front of him.

"We have to check it out, we can't take any chances!" Sonic stood next to Tails now.

Yawning, the fox nodded in agreement, "Yea…but we can't send everyone on a rescue and have it turn into a false thing."

"Well can you zoom in any more and a get a better look?"

"I can try." Tails press several keys and looked at the screen. He used to mouse and clicked on the minimized map, he typed in a bunch of keys and the map grew bigger.

"Well? Any luck?" Sonic looked at the screen and couldn't figure out what he was looking at.

"Let me try something else, the normal camera can't give me a clear picture see?" Tails pointed to a very blocky/digital picture.

The picture zoomed out and a green line passed the entire area. As the line passed the area, the screen was mixture of yellow, red, blue, deep dark blue and orange.

"What'd you do?"

"Thermal imagining, it's to see if anything is active down their and we got a lot of activity. But the thing is, look at the deep blue around the bright colors; that means the air and temperature are below freezing points. Why is someone running a plant in these conditions is weird, and the fact that they keep it going is even weirder!" Tails scratched his head in confusion, this the most confusing thing he had ever seen.

"Where is this place?" Sonic asked trying to get a better look at the picture.

"The area is the Cold Winter Mountains…"

"The cold…great…I hate the cold. How far is it? I haven't heard about this place before."

"Not far if we fly…but thing is, who goes?"

Sonic closed is eye and tried to think, "You have to stay, and we need you to keep looking for and make sure of it. I can't reach Knux yet, something's up with him. I guess I go with Shadow."

Tail scratched his head in thought. The plan was a little too vague, they needed more time but this wasn't going to last forever. Eggman is twisted and who knows what he could be doing.

"Sonic, are you sure about Shadow? I mean he's not exactly himself. Something happened to him as soon Amy went into that depression period thing. Taking him with you while he's kinda edgy might not be a good idea…"

**

* * *

With Shadow; city area: rooftop**

He ran through his thoughts, everything came at him so fast. His feelings for Amy where just thrown at him. He had always admired her silently. He watched with his eyes every event the happened between her and Sonic. He was friends with Sonic, sure but he hated him when he treated any girl like he treated her, especially her. She was nothing but nice to anyone, why she chased after him, he had no clue. She was polite and he shunned it, she did a good deed for him, he ignored it. Sonic was an ass naturally, but to be like that with someone like Amy has to be a sin.

In that very moment he end the relationship with Rouge, he head was flooded with thoughts. Each one had to do with her, every single one, it gave him a headache. The very second he found out about what happened with her, he was pissed off at Sonic.

Then she disappears…out of no where. And he had just figured out what to do, what he really felt. Every emotion and thought was falling into place. He left to see her, and she was gone. Not a trace, unbelievable…it couldn't be. No one could be that skillful as to not leave even a single trace…well one person.

The thought stayed in his head as an _'it couldn't be'_ thought. But the group did break up, Vector went his way and Charmy left for some place. No knew how it happened but then just one day the three were enemies. Espio gained a reputation for a mercenary, doing quick jobs for anyone, from the government to mafia style groups to even big time gangs. But now the latest suspicion was shaking him cold. Would he really work for Eggman? Everything, every friend he had, would he sell them out for money?

He sighed, flicking the blunt off the roof. Weed; something rare for him to smoke. It gave him time for his thoughts though. Knuckles was the one who showed him it, why or how the echidna had it was weird but all he knew was it cleared his thoughts.

"Espio…" He slowly blew the last of the smoke he held in, "Fucking traitor…" He began to think of Amy and whisper more to himself;

"You better pray I don't—" His cell phone rang interrupting his threat.

He whipped it open and read the I.D.; Sonic;

"Anything on her?" He asked answering it immediately.

Sonic gave an uneasy sigh, "Well come over, I can't really say."

He didn't even say bye, he just closed it. He wasn't on best terms with Sonic at this moment. He blamed him for all of it. Her unstable condition, her capture, everything.

**

* * *

With Amy, Espio & Eggman**

'_I don't feel so good about this…'_

Espio watched Amy from the observation room.

A new injection led to a whole new change. Two red eyes that so far for a day and half have not faded. Her skills rapidly changed and improved. Her strength greatly different with the suits help.

Six seeker bots lay before her; some in pieces, and others with tore coils and broken armor. He watched still, so very curious as to how one single injection changed her completely. Why didn't he do it before, why now, why so suddenly?

He felt his stomach twist as Eggman gave orders to servant robots to prep transportation. It wasn't even six days and he was sending her out. He didn't feel right doing this at all…not one bit. But something kept pushing him, an urge, a voice, a mind set he had developed when the group broke up.

But lately…just being around Amy made him feel a bit weird. Surviving her rage outbreaks he found out more about her. Deeper thoughts and deeper ideas and the newest feeling for revenge.

He leaned back all the way. Remaining calm and cool, he held a small arrow head in his fingers. It was pretty large for an arrow head; it was just shaped that way. He didn't show in his face his deep thoughts.

She walked in, not even the least bit tire but still on the edgy side. He had spent full days with her, doing what was supposed to be training, and when she wasn't on a rampage she manage to get him involved a conversation. He stared at her, examining her face. She wasn't the little fan girl she used to be, she was very beautiful as she had always been. He never ignored this fact, but he could never bring himself to say it or now as he was hinting him self he was becoming more attracted to her. It is a possibility, sure but he didn't consider it, never would he: he blamed it on being alone for so long.

A smack knocked him out of his stare and deep thoughts. He growled turning his face to look at her. He looked her in the eyes and was about to speak when;

"Will you stop staring at my ass?" Amy yelled smacking him again.

Espio didn't even notice he had been staring in that direction, "What the fuck are you talking about? You must be out your damn mind to think that I would be doing that."

"Yeah right, just like when you kissed me!" Eggman stared at them weirdly.

"You kissed her?" Eggman raised an eyebrow;

'_Damn, what else happened went I went to the bathroom or sleep?'_

"I did not kiss her, let's drop it! Shit man, it was CPR, I thought she wasn't breathing!" Espio crossed his arms and blushed a little.

"How could you not tell? The stomach goes up and down if they are and if stays still if not!" Amy yelled not accepting that pitiful excuse again.

"Alright, drop it. Back to the matter at hand! Espio, there's a chopper on the rooftop waiting for you two."

"Both of us? I thought this was her thing?" Espio was now paying full attention, "Why do I have to go?"

"I need you to watch her—"

"Hey! I'm not some little kid, I can do this myself!" Amy yelled cutting in.

"He's there incase anything happens. That's all; now listen up," Eggman took a breath as he continued, "The chopper is going to drop you in the outskirts of the forest. Make your way into the city on foot. Espio you stay with her," Eggman pause for a second;

"Okay before you do your thing, I need you to do one thing…"

'_What are you planning?'_ Espio eyed the fat guy suspiciously.

**

* * *

In the air; Tails newly built plane: Black Wing Jet (Wing Jet for short)**

Solid black with a faded yellow stripe on each of the jets front edges of the wings. It was silent, and quick, it was his most recent thing built. He just decided one day to rebuild his plane and modify it. The black and yellow color came randomly into his mind and he was pleased with the final look. He went with F-22 similar style, except he added a few more seats; they were singles, one after the other in a row. He also added moving jet thrusters so he could have it hover down slowly, instead of having to land on a road strip.

Sonic and Shadow were flying in it. They both had been quiet throughout the whole time unless Tails radioed in. The jet was on auto-pilot, none of the hedgehogs had enough brains to be able to fly it. They were wearing the oxygen masks, not only were they high up, they were flying pretty fast. The masks covered their mouths and had a connection to the ears for the radio.

Static sound in through the radio, "Sonic, you're near the landing sight. Check the radar right now and tell me what you see. My signal isn't good, so I can't tell what's over there."

"Yeeaa…I see lots of tiny green circles that are bleeping and I see a bunch of boxes." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Tails, from what I can tell there are six large buildings. The little circles have to mobile units, if there are ground troops, its Eggman then." Shadow answered over the radio.

Tails radioed back in, "That could be true, or it could be a military base, the ground troops could be Winter Soldiers."

"Hold up! You never said anything about a military possibility or any thing about Winter Soldiers; besides, I thought that they were only rumors." Sonic was getting a bit worried now.

Winter Soldiers, amazingly skilled soldiers. The name "Winter Soldier" came from their origin in Russia. They were the first to develop the new breed. Each soldier is cable of holding their own against a small army easily. They use the newest armor, light weight and the most durable. There many types, snipers, assault, general infantry and specialists. The specialist were most common, second most common were snipers.

Sniper Winter Soldiers would be placed on watch out position with a specialized rifle that could shoot further than any other. Specialist are given sub-machine guns, varying in sizes, they are used like general infantry; on posts, guards, whatever. But they were so much more experience and experts with what they do. Cybernetic enhancements give each a deadly advantage. They are usually place in very cold spots around the world, though they are used in regular battles anywhere. The research expanded and many other countries developed their own. But all are kept covert; it was so low on the radar that some even doubted if was true, it could have just some crazy guy's imagination.

Tails radio signal was getting more disrupted, "No, they're real man. Watch yourself; don't leave yourself open."

"Time the fuck out! You mean you sent me out here, unarmed, without armor and expect me to dodge some super soldier known for being ruthless?" Sonic was so scared about that idea.

"Sonic, you should be fine. There's no visible reason why there should be military base out here anyway." Sonic notice the small ruff range as he looked down. He looked ahead and saw a large mountain with small ones building up around it.

"Tails how do we land this thing?" Sonic looked behind his seat and gave a look at Shadow asked him the same. He shrugged; he had never even flown this jet before.

"Sonic, it's on auto-pilot, its gonna do itself. Just be careful, radio in when you get to the base or find something. I'll let you know if anything happens on this end, so far I got nothing."

"Just keep looking." Shadow simply stated looking out the window.

"Please…let me live, don't let me die, no Winter Soldiers, please!" Sonic was whimpering as he prayed.

The Wing Jet slowly down greatly, it began to rotate as it went down slowly. Above the ground it stopped and hovered. The front tip of the wings let out a small beam on each side, colored red. The lines ran through the entire area quickly, they were scanning elevation. Once data said it was okay the jet slowly touched the ground.

Sonic undid the seatbelt that came down from the shoulder rest. He opened he hit the one button he knew, it said 'Open' on it. The jet's canopy opened and Sonic and Shadow could instantly feel the freezing cold.

"Damn, why didn't I bring anything?" Sonic shouted loudly as he rubbed his arms.

"Well if you keep shouting like that, we're gonna have bigger problems besides the cold!" Shadow said raising his voice.

"Shut up and come on!" Sonic said hopping out the jet.

Shadow hopped out and looked around. The site was quite nice, considering their situation. The snow covered trees and ground was a beautiful sight.

"You got the GPS thingy?" Sonic asked shaking.

Shadow held out a small hand device with a large screen, "God damn, we got a mile and a half to get to the _area_, not the base, the area!"

Sonic pressed on his ear, "Tails, why the fuck are we so far from the base?"

Static covered the line, "Cause—you—right—can't tak—ances, if there—inter sold—"

Sonic stomp his foot, "Shit! There's too much static to understand him!"

Shadow sighed and looked at the GPS, "Well let's get going, let's go through the woods, we'll be less visible under their cover." Sonic sighed and nodded.

The two began walking through the deep snow; the wind blowing did not help at all. Sonic could feel some of his quills freezing.

**

* * *

With Amy & Espio**

Espio sat on the helicopter's main area. He sat with one foot hanging out the side of the open side and rested one arm on the other leg that was inside. He did not like his new orders, not one bit at all.

He looked at the tube of bright yellow liquid he held in one hand. What was it?

'_What's he up to? Why does he want this planted in a manhole in the city?'_ He had been having tons of thoughts like that.

He was now regretting some of the things he did. Maybe because it involved the people he was closest to? Maybe because it was over the stupidest reasons? Was he ready to see this through? Was this worth all the money in the world? None of the others would be able to take her; he could barely hold his own against her, how could they even stand a chance?

The helicopter was silent and black with a cloaking device made by Eggman. He could see the water below quickly change to sand and then forest.

"L.Z. in three," It was robot fling the helicopter, but had a human like personality. That also made Espio wonder.

Amy stood in the helicopter, relaxed and cool. Leaning back against the wall of the interior. She had her face covered, sword on her back and her eyes were full red. Espio wondered why the injection caused that, he knew it changed her attitude and made her very edgy but he didn't fully understand its impact and full effect.

Amy ran through her thoughts as well. She fully new what she was doing, and regretted nothing. Some of her thoughts were cloudy but she didn't think they were important. She had been hurt too many times to care about it anymore. All her kindness and all she got was a slap, and this was her slap back at him. Her emotions were mainly pure anger, as she saw the lights of the city in the far distance the entire scene came back to her mind. Her anger building up, some rage growing as well.

The helicopter stopped above a large patch of grass. It slowly hovered four feet above the ground. Amy hopped off, and Espio slowly slid off the edge. As soon as they were off the helicopter flew up slowly turned and disappeared behind the high mountain tops of Mystic Forest.

"This is it…" Espio quietly whispered hiding his real thoughts, "You sure about this?" Espio was still uncertain about this and didn't think Amy was fully up to it.

"Told you once before," Amy stared in the city's direction, "Sonic's mine…"

**

* * *

N' cut, bam, done, fin that's it for chap 5!**

**Damn, took me awhile, well I keep updates in my profile, not my fault if you don't read em'**

**I'm out, till chap 6!**


	6. Why dark places are bad

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know this mane!**

**I would like everyone to know; I am mean, but I love ya'll (Not in that way, idiots…) I think it's cool that some people have a story of mine on their favorites, and better than that, me as an author. So if my mean comments here and there didn't tell you, with love (Not that kind) the Snowman thanks you guys for spending valuable time reading this.**

**I did this for all stories.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 — Run fox boy run!

* * *

**Tails' Home; With Tails**

Tails tapped the computer desk harshly as he tried to remain calm. The signal was gone; the radio signal was gone too. No luck with the scanners either, it continued though. He wanted to call for more help but something like this could get big, very big. But thing was it dealt with Amy Rose missing; the entire world knows that she tags along with him and Sonic and if she suddenly disappears right after Sonic broke her heart, there's no telling how bad the press could twist up an already complex problem.

All he could do is play the waiting game. But he was getting a headache as he tried to peace together why Eggman was even involved? The guy must have learned from past experiences that taking Amy hostage wouldn't work, Sonic always been able to work around that. He knows Shadow is worse than Sonic, when it comes to anyone, not just her. So taking Amy like this is like taunting a starving Tasmanian-devil with a piece of meat. There had to more to this, especially when he didn't send a message to anyone after he had taken her, he has always done that, and never covered up his track so well.

'_What the hell are you planning Eggman?'_

He sighed as he gripped the desk's edge. He looked at the clock; it was around nine at night. He yawned a little; this wasn't the most exciting thing to do, waiting for the computer to finish up and maybe connect the signal. He groaned, he was all by himself and hated it;

"Where the hell is Knux?" He said looking around hoping there would be an answer.

The red echidna had not been seen or talked to in days. He had been like that ever since the incident in the city. Sighing he looked around his desk for a phone. He looked everywhere; he couldn't find it till he looked at his hand, "Damn, I'm losing it…" His cell phone was right there, gripped in his hand;

"Alright Romeo, you better pick up," Tails dialed Knuckles' number.

**

* * *

Cold Winter Mountains; With Sonic and Shadow **

Sonic duck down, hugging the earth, trying to become one with it. He heard the rock chip again; the little piece flung off the rock and landed on his head;

"Tails, I'm gonna kill you when I see you, _'Winter Soldiers? Oh no, not there, there's no reason for them to be there.' _Oh-ho-ho-ho, I'm gonna give you a reason." Sonic gritted his teeth. He turned his head and looked at Shadow hiding behind a tree; his dark color gave him an advantage in the already dark forest.

Surprisingly the cold had not changed much. Yes it was very cold but it did not drop to a point where their lives were in great danger…least not yet.

"Sonic, hold on alright? We're not far now." Shadow shouted at he peaked around the tree quickly.

"That's not my main concern!" Sonic hugged the ground even more as another bullet graze the rock in front of him and spiked into the ground, kicking dirt up. "That is! Shadow can't you get to him?"

Shadow gritted his teeth, "I don't know! I can't see were he's sniping from!" He turned sideways suddenly as a bullet ripped off a six inch piece of bark off the tree he was hiding behind, "Damn, he's a good shot!"

"Not what I need to know Shadow!" Sonic forced himself to crawl forward. As he came close, he sprang suddenly putting his back to the large rock. He stayed there, hoping the sniper didn't spot him. He looked at Shadow, who was gone suddenly.

Within seconds, Shadow knew what happened. Only one chance, don't blow it. He bolted at full speed through the cover of the forest. He dogged every tree, soon as he cleared the forest; he managed to push him self to a faster speed. He jumped over a rock and turned to the left on instinct. At his high speed he could see a vague figure; he slammed his feet down, sliding to a stop.

He was crouched down, dressed in snow camouflage jacket and cargo sweat pants. His pants were thick and heavy, his body looked covered in several layers of clothing as well. The ski mask he wore was white with no mouth opening. He had on small gray colored goggles. They had very small optical ends, and were colored red, probably thermal vision goggles. The soldier was loading a long barreled weapon, one bullet at a time. The bullets were black and about four inches long. He pulled the load mechanism back and pushed it forward. He heard the sliding sound near him; he sprang to his feet and immediately hit Shadow with the butt of the rifle, knocking him down.

Shadow wiped his lip and spat to the side and stood up. The soldier had dropped the long barreled sniper rifle and had a small magnum in his hand. It wasn't a normal one, it wasn't a six shooter; it looked like one that could hold up to 12 rounds. He fearlessly punched Shadow again, making him back up. Shadow growled and gritted his teeth;

'_Damn, this guy's strong and quick, better watch it with him.'_

Shadow moved to the side carefully. The soldier moved to the side in the opposite way, still holding the gun in one hand. Shadow took a chance and bolted forward, grabbing him by the neck. The soldier used one hand and grabbed Shadow's arm, trying to pull it off. He growled and flipped Shadow over him, making him lose his grip. He fired one shot, grazing the side of Shadow's shin as the hedgehog stood up. Shadow threw a punch, only to have it caught by the soldier's free hand. He improvised and grabbed the top of the soldier gun and pulled off the top, dismantling it, the wrong way might I add. He caught the soldier off guard suddenly and elbowed him in the face.

The soldier let go and held his face. Shadow punched him on his cheek, and grabbed him before he could recover. He grabbed the unusable gun and smacked the soldier with the bare top of it. The fabric of the mask caught an edge of the metal and ripped off some, revealing a long spilt in his cheek. Shadow backed away and spiked the gun at his head, knocking him down. Shadow wiped his lip and looked at the graze wound on his leg. It wasn't bleeding but it burned like hell. He panted as he glared at a rock nearby;

"Dang, think he's still live?" Sonic asked finally coming out of hiding. He was behind another rock, closer to them while they fought, "You threw the gun at him, think he's dead?"

"Maybe…he's out cold I know that," Shadow wiped his lip again, "C'mon, let's get going, should be less than a quarter of a mile if we jump this hill."

"You sure you can make it?" Sonic looked at his leg, "You got shot didn't you?"

Shadow cleared his throat, "No, got grazed, I'm fine though now c'mon!" He started climbing the hill, "Wait; let me get this." Shadow went for the gun and looked for the top piece. He crouched down and found it; he quickly slid it on and locked it on. He pulled it back; loading it.

"Man, since when is Eggman so serious?" Sonic asked getting a little fearful of what else Eggman had with him.

"I don't know," Shadow kept up with Sonic's climbing speed, "I'm just glad it's not a military base, because who knows what'd they do to us."

**

* * *

City; With Amy & Espio (8:30 pm) **

It was dark out, very dark. If it weren't for the street lights and the few building lights, it would probably be pitch black. It was a week day, very few people out; not many kids out or adults. Every now and then a car might pass on the street below them. She stroked the few quills that refused to be tucked and hidden behind her head mask (Ski-like mask, mask, whatever the hell you want call it)

Espio cradled the yellow tube of liquid in one arm. He had had changed his outfit in Mystic Forest. He had dark black boots, gloves and an outfit similar to Amy's. The only difference was that Espio had had long and narrow pieces of cloth/clothing, one wrapped around his head, over the mask he wore. He had it tied on the back and wore it like a sweatband. His mid body was covered by a poncho like thing that had was torn/raggedy at on the edges, it seem it developed like that over the years. Espio had tied it to his waist because it fit him very loosely. The poncho covered his shoulders and mid body and half way down his thighs.

He didn't want anyone to recognize him, not after what they're going to do. His conscious was really starting to get at him. But it wasn't enough to make him back down, not now; it was too late to have doubts;

"How do we do this?" Amy simply asked. She was crouched down looking at the little traffic below her. They were on a high building, on two sides there were others as well; about 20 feet lower. Espio was freezing at this elevation, but Amy felt normal, with a bit of warmth in her body.

"Like Eggman said, you do your thing," Espio held up the yellow liquid tube in front of his eyes, "I have to do something, I'll catch up with later…" He took a pause. He had to tell her, at least get it in her mind, "A-Amy…"

She looked in his direction, "Yeah?" Her voice didn't have anger, but it wasn't her normal, cheerful one either.

"Just…watch yourself okay? Stay calm and in control okay?" Espio mental punched him self. His conscious was acting up again; maybe it was because of what he was wearing.

The old memories it brought back…his teacher, the family he was raised with. Never really remember his full past had its benefits. He could relate to Shadow in a way, but he wasn't alone all his life, that family that took him and raised them as their own. Everything they did for him…all the morals and value taught to him, he just shunned them now. But it was getting to him now, he couldn't stop remembering it.

His body shook as a memory came to mind, it made him uncomfortable now, "I'm going, I'll catch up later." Espio threw his body over the edge of the building and disappeared in the shadows as he fell.

Amy watched the streets below now. No cars anywhere and barely any noise. She could hear her soft breathing. She placed a hand on her back and made sure she had her blade. It was there, she flex her wrist and heard it crack a few times. She walked over to the other side the building and began to lower herself over the edge. She kicked off the building side and landed on another rooftop, she repeated the same process until she was on the street.

**

* * *

Finally With Knuckles; Some Street (8:50 pm) **

'_Women…why are they so fucking confusing?'_ Knuckles sat on the concrete steps of the condominium complex. A hippo had kicked him out before; she was about to call the cops but he said he was here for Rouge.

He had been trying to reach her. Asking around he found out where she lived, and hoped to make amends by trying to make a more sincere apology. Knuckles couldn't tell if she was home, or she if just wasn't answering the door. The hippo in the condo above Rouge's had gotten fed up when he wouldn't stop banging on the door. She threatened to call the police and say he was disturbing the peace. But for the first time in his life, he managed to keep calm and explain, part of the reason he was there.

Well, this hippo was a friend of Rouge. When Knuckles explained his view, a similar story told by her now sadden friend made her slap him. The hippo had pieced together in her mind that this was the notorious 'Knucklehead' one that Rouge had been talking about and recently was the hate of her life. The hippo decided that since he was at least being polite and trying to apologize, that he should wait outside…in the cold. And with the cops only a few buttons away, he didn't have much choice.

Knuckles growled to himself as he remembered the whole event. He rubbed the side of his head;

'_Damn hippo…needs to drop some weight. Damn she had big-ass hand, jeez that shit hurt!'_

His cheek had faded now to its original color, but before it was deep red in the shape of a huge print of a hippo's hand. He leaned back and relaxed on the steps; it was a slightly more comfortable position. He closed his eyes. He felt himself drift into a light sleep as his mind vision became pitch black.

**-L-a-t-e-r- (9:20)**

Today was not a good day. Nothing made her feel the least bit better. She sighed as she figured it out; this was something that was not going to be made better with a shopping trip or a trip to jewelry store. Not even an hour at the spa help at all.

She sighed to herself. _'Emotions,' _she thought, _'Why we do we need them?'_

Rouge stopped on the sidewalk. The night was dark; the street was lit pretty well. Looking up to the sky, she could see the moon. The white aura around it made it a sight so beautiful, it cheer her up a little. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, all this stress was not good for your health. She opened them and faced the direction of her home; she walked on, hoping this light mood would last.

He heard steps, he couldn't tell who's; his hearing wasn't that good. He opened his eyes, looking ahead he saw nothing. Rouge came into his view as she turned to come up the steps. She was looking down, search through her black purse for her keys. She found one, lifting the whole keychain she shook it and looked up and froze, dropping her keys out of shock.

He slowly sat up and then stood up. Silence covered them as he had a shamed look on his face. He stared into hurt aqua river eyes. Her ears drooped down at his presence. She tried not to look at him, but his bold violet eyes had her lock in a gaze. She said she hated him now, but why was his look so pleasing to her in a way right now?

He spoke softly, "Rouge…" He couldn't say more. This was playing out so much more differently than it had in his head.

Her hurt look was torturing him; he could see it in her eyes. One look showed how much he had hurt her. The echidna now felt the full weight of his guilt.

"W-what do you want?" She asked quietly.

"Rouge," He began, he swallowed the pride in his throat and spoke again, "I'm sorry. I did mean to hurt you…"

"Yeah right," She scoffed, "You're just going through a guilt trip. You're not sorry; you're trying to clear your conscious." With that scorning comment she began to walk away.

That stung. How could such few words leave such an impact?

"No, I'm not!" He ran after, it wasn't true he told himself.

**

* * *

Tails' home (9:35pm) **

The young fox was holding a stun gun he kept in the lab. It was something he had for thieves; he had a lot of expensive equipment. He made it when he was twelve after two guys robbed him of a tracking device in the street. They made off with it and probably got at least $4000 for it. Well part of life is learning, he learn two things; one, never walk alone when you're young holding some electronics. Two: people are not caring all the time, if it's worth something, most people don't care about you, they'll do anything to get it.

He made it out of gun blueprint he found on the internet. Being only twelve when he made it meant he got creative ideas and decided to make three, one looked like a regular 9mm, another one looked like a mac-11, and the last one looked like a long futuristic was rifle. He was only twelve, he wanted it to cool and realistic, Sonic who was his main caretaker said he couldn't get a real gun.

But now, he was holding the 9mm imitation, paranoid. Clanking and banging sound came from the upper levels of the house. He went to check it out and found nothing, but it continued, and the current situation with Eggman made him more nervous. He kept hearing a stepping sound; playing it safe he grabbed the stun gun and stayed in his lab area, on full alert.

There it was again;

'_The fuck? What the hell is going on?'_ He thought to himself. Another clank and dropping sound again.

He spun around and aimed the gun. His eyes shifted as he inspected the immediate area; nothing but his equipment. The young fox was on the verge of losing it. His fourteen year-old mind was not used to watching his back in his own home. He couldn't take it anymore, he pressed on the side of his headset;

"S-Sonic?" His voice shaking; he was not comfortable in this very moment. "Sonic?" He said clearly.

Only a click sounded.

'_Oh snap…the signal completely gone!' _Another metallic rustle made him fire a blue spark oval into the air randomly.

He kept trying his call again and again. Nothing but clicks and deadlines came as a response. The gun slowly came down as a haunting silence came over the room. Tails could hear his own heart beating over his breathing. He eyed to room carefully, he check the dim areas of the room; the corners mainly. Then he thought he something, there was something that seemed hunched in the left corner of the room. He aimed the gun and came closer, very slowly.

He walked into a slightly dark area of the room. The lights above were dim and flickering which wasn't helping his paranoia. He walked closer and inspected the thing more; it was a tall and slim crate;

'_Oh thank god…I'm not cut out for this type of work. Note to self, don't join covert op—'_

His thoughts interrupted by something that jumped down in front of him. His heart felt like it was jumping out his chest as it grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. He could have fired the gun; but the fear in him was making him weak. His legs hung lifelessly as he stared into red eyes in the dark. He could the vague shape of a figure and saw a quills sticking out of a mask. He could not recognize who it was, it was dark, they were dark, and he wasn't thinking straight right now.

"Where is he?" A female tone. She tightened her left hand's grip, "Where is Sonic?"

"Let go," He managed to wheeze out, "Let go!" Tails managed to swing his foot and kick her in the chest.

His body fell and hit the ground hard. He rubbed his throat and cough harshly, before he could react something kicked him the stomach. The blow was straight to his abdomen area, he slid into a near by table's leg from the force, the gun slipped away into a darker area of the room. She picked him up again and slammed him onto the table.

"Last chance!" She shouted, "Where is he?"

He was out of breath, he gasped violently, trying to breathe. As soon as he was breathing again, she slammed him flat on the table again;

"Where is he?" She took something from her back; it was a sword in a sheath.

Tails had no idea who this person was, but he could he couldn't trust her, that was a definite. He couldn't tell, but he was really afraid of what was going to happen to him;

"I don't know!" He yelled, she had him by the neck again.

She narrowed her eyes, he was lying, she could tell. She remembered Tails was his running buddy; he knew where he was, he was just protecting him. Well she wasn't to get anything out of him; she held the sheathed sword by the handle. She moved her hand on his neck, and before he could react, she hit him on the side of the neck with the sheathed sword. He wasn't the target, so killing him; had no point.

His eyes closed as he lost consciousness. His breathing barely noticeable, his body was limp now, she pulled him off and dragged his body into the darkest corner of the room and hid him in the least visible place.

She mumbled something to herself and jumped into ventilation duck above her, she quickly made her way to her entry point. That way, no would see her leave the house, the exit of the vent duck was on the rooftop, which was not visible from the ground, it was a flat rooftop.

**

* * *

Deep Inner City: With Espio (Same time) **

He hid in the ally in between two huge office buildings. The road in front of him had a small six person crowd of kids walking by. He waited for the right moment, he was still hesitating. The yellow liquid was covered by his arms; he did so the glowing liquid wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

The kids moved along and he moved forward. His thoughts were mixed; he wondered about the liquid's purpose, but he also wondered about Amy. How was she doing, would she be able to handle it? He stopped himself as he came across one scary possibility;

'_What is wrong with me? Am I—am I worried about her? Am I caring for her now? But why, I don't like her! Do I? Well she is beautiful—stop right there—fuck this, just do your job!'_

He listened for footsteps. Looking forward he made sure no one was around. No sounds, it was quiet. He sprinted at his full speed to the nearest manhole cover, it was right there across the street; he wouldn't have much time. He couldn't take any chances, open it quickly and hop in, plant the liquid and get the hell out of there.

He worked quickly, just as planned. He took no time in popping the cover open, he jumped in. He looked around in the tunnel. Long, dark and a river of dirty water in the middle.

'_Okay, he said pour it on solid floor and leave.'_

He looked at the tube. The yellow liquid, the source of many questions. What did it do? Why in the sewers? Why underground? Why does it even have to be planted? And most importantly; what is Eggman really planning?

He slowly turned the tip, it suddenly snapped. He twisted the cap off, and tossed it into the water. He poured the liquid onto the solid floor. And dropped the tube and ran up the ladder.

He felt his gut churn as he covered the manhole again. Quickly running back to his hiding stop, he crouched down and thought of what to do.

Should he check on her? Should he feel like this now? Should he stop her now that his guilt was kicking him full-force now?

**

* * *

Mountain Area with Shadow and Sonic; **

Sonic was hiding in a guard mini-bunker. Shadow and him made great progress into the base, but as they reach the base's outlying area, things got heavy. Sonic was on the floor face down, he was not used to this, cold warfare that is. If it was warmer, he would be more involved but the cold just disabled him, he had to rely on Shadow for now.

He grumbled something to himself as he cocked the gun. A new clip, 16 shots, which meant he could get them out of this mess. And hopefully find Amy;

"Sonic," He asked with his back to the wall of the pit of the bunker, "You're gonna have to help me—" A huge ground shake scared him.

"That can't be good…" Sonic mumbled, "Shadow, tell me I'm wrong, please do."

Shadow peeked over the edge of the bunker and ducked down again.

"Damn," He said, "It's big and not nice."

"So what now?" Sonic asked sitting up and looking at him, "You got any ideas?"

"Well I got two," Shadow flinched as a bullet ricochet off the metal interior of the bunker insides. "We could try and take out some soldiers and use better weapons to take it down, or we could try and hijack it."

"I don't like either of those," Sonic looked around in the bunker, there was a stationary gun attached to an opening in the bunker. "How about I cover you, and you take it down?"

"Do you even know how to use that?" Shadow looked at the gun Sonic was looking at.

"No, but it can't be that hard," Shadow crouched over to the back opening of the small bunker.

"Fine, pull the switch back and cover me, don't let it overheat, take out the ones near that mech." Shadow ran out, immediately gun fire followed him.

"Uh…yeah…sure" Sonic nervously looked at the gun. He never pictured himself firing a gun, especially at a live person. But this was serious and desperate times call for desperate measures.

He grabbed the handle and aimed it. The rattling of the ammo strap made him more nervous, he fired once, and six shots came out. He felt so weird doing it and the scream of a soldier didn't help. Sonic closed his eyes as he fire again in little spurts, he would aim and fire with his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the bullet tear through vests and rip the soldier's torso apart.

Enough with the screams, he couldn't do it anymore, he aimed at the mech. Sonic ducked down, the soldiers were aiming at him now. He kept one hand on the trigger handle and fire in the direction of the mech. He didn't let up until he heard a loud boom, creaking and crashing sound. A couple of more shots and the area was silent, expect a few groans. The battle-shocked hedgehog peeked over the opening of the mini bunker.

Shadow tossed his weapon aside. He jumped off the destroyed mech. Its main body was broken and blown open, its leg was bent forward and the other to the side, the whole body was leaning forward, smoking and on fire. Shadow walked over to a body and picked it up, shaking him/her violently;

"Where is Amy Rose?" He spat, the soldier's body was stain in areas with blood and she was groaning in pain. Shadow didn't care about that, he shook her again, "Where is Amy Rose?" He shouted in her face.

The woman groaned, "I don't know." She clenched her side, there was a bullet rip and she was bleeding. Shadow growled and dropped her in the snow and started walking towards the direction of the base;

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted, "You can't just leave her like this!" She was in pain, and Sonic could never leave anyone like that.

Shadow wiped his lip, a wound he suffered, and spat, "She tried to kill us, I don't care, help if you want, but I'm not setting myself up for death." He picked up a small machine gun in the snow near his feet;

'_Damn, MP-5, where's Eggman getting these from?'_

He looked over at Sonic as he checked the gun clip for ammo. He frowned when he saw him trying to attend to some wounds, and talking to her. She pointed to something, a few feet away, it was small black backpack. Sonic rushed over and search through it. He pulled out a bandage roll and some fluids in a small container. Sonic rushed over and began to pour liquid on her wound; he wiped it and tried to clean it. He suddenly slowed down and looked up at Shadow, who was watching from afar. He sighed and dropped the medical materials; he shook his head slowly and stood up. Gently, he shook liquid and tried to wipe off blood on his fingers. He walked away, his look soft and shaken.

She had died.

"No good," He said silently, "It was too late; she's dead."

Shadow nodded once, keeping a straight face, "C'mon, we got to go before a back up squad shows up." He said quietly, he began to walk away, leading Sonic on.

They walked through the snow, trying to get to the base without any other fights. They were here to see if Amy was there, and get her out if she was. Sonic was still shook up from seeing death like that.

He was only nineteen, and he saw a women die in front of his eyes, not to mention, his firing, could have been the cause.

"Don't think about," Shadow said as he walked near him. He faced the trial ahead, "Sonic, don't think about it, try to ignore it otherwise it's gonna eat you up."

"I can't…" Sonic said, shaken, "It's just so haunting, she was right there and then she just grunts and then…" He shivered from the memory, not the cold.

"This is why I try not to help people," Shadow pulled on the small bar on the MP-5's bullet chamber, loading a bullet. "Even my vague memories of Maria haunt me, that is something I try never to think about. And so, that's why I wouldn't help her, do you understand now?"

Sonic nodded, "But I can't…" He looked up at the gray sky, "I can't leave someone for dead like that."

"Half of your adventure nothing but a robot dies, but now you see how fucked up it is seeing a person die." Sonic locked eyes with him, "Do you now see why I can't forget Maria, and she died in front of me. Do you know how hard that is to forget something like that?"

When Shadow was first found, he had only vague memories. Maria was his deeper and stronger memories. He pushed them away, the detailed horror he could tell. He hated seeing his best friend die in front of him. All that blood, her crying and her pain…it tormented him for awhile. With time, he was able to suppress them, and slowly he was able to ignore his memory of her, but he would never forget. Sonic once told him, it shouldn't be so hard to ignore it, Shadow growled at him; Sonic had no clue.

"Yeah…" Sonic looked ahead, "Hey you see that?" Sonic perked up as he saw a fence. They both ran to the side and hid in the forest.

"That's it," Shadow observed the huge structure that seemed to be built into the mountain side. There seemed to be buildings along the mountain side on and near the top. The area seemed in relative calm, patrolling guards, and one or two mechs walking by, inside the fence. Considering they had just taken out a squad of 9 soldiers and one mech, Shadow expected an elevated level of alert.

"I don't think this is Eggman." Shadow said looking closely that this base seemed be very fortified with soldiers and war type vehicles.

"Maybe," Sonic said squatting down, "But there are two definite ways to tell, and by seeing it, yeah it's him." Sonic said answering his own and Shadow's question.

"How can you tell?" Shadow looked closely ahead for a sign.

"See the Eggman symbol on his mechs and some of the vehicles?" Sonic pointed at a mech that stomped by slowly. It had an Eggman symbol on the side, this fattass is an idiot.

"And the other?"

"If you see those Hyper-Mach E-26GK Seeker bots. Remember the ones that could just barely keep up with us?" Sonic said nudging him.

"Sort of, those things that stand on two legs but a have gat-ling gun for one hand, and a jet pack on their backs?"

"Yeah, that's them, look its right there!" Sonic shouted suddenly, "Ooops…"

"You idiot…" Shadow ducked onto the snow cover ground. He kept the MP-5 close by. Someone started shouting;

"It came from the forest!" Someone walked towards them, his automatic rifle with a red laser searching. Only a few gigantic steps away, a huge two legged mech head towards them with a searchlight, exposing all dark spots it aimed at.

"_Don't move till I tell you to!_" Shadow shouted softly to Sonic. They grew nervous as the steps came closer and the ground shook as the mech took another step.

**

* * *

City area; With Red boy and Bat lady who's pissed like shit; **

"Why won't you believe me?" Knuckles shouted.

She stood away from him. They were at the entrance of a wood dock. The night was still dark, around this area there was only one dim light. Even the moon light gave a better light then the poor piece of crap excuse for a street lamp. The roads were empty, once and awhile a car may pass by. Knuckles stood maybe four to five feet away from her. Trying to reason with her, but she was hurt by him; she didn't want it to happen again.

"Because you're just trying to get me to accept your apology! You're just having a guilt trip! You don't give a damn about how you hurt me!"

For some reason Knuckles could imagine Sonic laughing his ass off at him now. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't, he would never live it down. He bit his lip;

"Rouge, I do mean it." He forced it out. "I…I…" He started choking on his words, "I ne-ne-ne…" He couldn't make his tongue finish the movement needed to say the words.

"Just leave me alone." Rouge said quietly, ignoring his attempt.

"Rouge I can't" He began, "I le-le—" He heard an unusual clank.

"You hear that?" He asked turning around, trying to see in the dimly lit area.

"Hear what?" Rouge spat, she sighed heavily;

'_He's just being stupid'_ she thought

Knuckles' hearing wasn't fooling him. He heard something. It sounded like metal dropping.

Suddenly he heard a sound nearby making him jump. He looked to some stacked boards of wood, he heard a slight sound of gravel sliding.

Rouge stared at him strangely. He seemed paranoid staring into the darkness, looking like an insane person. Her thoughts didn't let her hear anything before, but snapping out of her thoughts she did heard a step, a step in gravel.

"What do you want?" Knuckles shouted at the darkness.

He picked up a faint mumbling. It didn't seem too pleased or even content at all.

**

* * *

Ha! Left ya hanging! Guess, you can figure it out, till chap 7! Peace bitches! I'm always writing, its in my profile, chap progress so don't bitch about update speed. **

**Snowmans gone!**


End file.
